The Cycle
by DrunkenPhilosophies
Summary: Chapter 13: The Avatar and Miss Sato take a vacation together.
1. Breathless

**README: Attention please, new and old readers alike. I just want to say for my own sake, that I am not that proud of these preliminary chapters. I wrote them from the back of my head, onto the computer, uploaded, done. This time for my latest chapter, I actually took time (a looong time - a month, and I'm sorry about that hiatus for anyone who cared), and I'm really proud of it. So the point I'm trying to make is skip ahead to chapter 11 (the new one) if you want, I will not delete the first 10 (old ones) just so maybe you, and especially me, can learn from my mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading, as always.**

**-DP**

An enormous rock was hurdling towards the Avatar. Or no, rather, she was hurdling towards it and at an alarming rate. Without notice she crashed into the ground hard. As she lay there she felt the otherworldly powers start to leave her and an overpowering fatigue began to settle over her body. She hardly noticed the cool hands of wind, the element most elusive to her, start to pick up her torso and hold her in place. An anomaly rose before her shining eyes, performing waving arm movements imitating the flow of oxygen as it left her lungs, leaving her breathless.

"Korra!"

The girl was frightened out of her mind. Dry heaving and sweating cold.

"You... you alright?"

"Yes... yeah," she said absentmindedly.

"No you're not."

"What are you talking about, Asami?"

The heiress moved forward to the bedside, placing herself next to the trembling young adult.

"This is the third time tonight."

"What?"

"You're really worrying me, Korra."

The two women sat barely apart on the mattress. Darkness consumed every corner of the room except for one spot of light shone upon by the moon. A lone illuminated chair Korra guessed Asami had been sitting and watching.

"I'm sorry, don't worry though. I'm fine."

"Like I said, you're not," Asami said unwavering.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra retorted.

"Something's obviously not fine or alright with you," the engineer said. "Remember, I'm always here if you want to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Then what do you want?"

"I... I-I don't know." Korra stuttered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Asami pressed on.

"Just, stop. Okay?" Korra pleaded.

"No, you're having nightmares," the young CEO was growing impatient. "I know exactly what you're going through. I couldn't sleep uninterrupted after I found out about my father's secret. I'm not letting you go through that when I know I can help."

"Believe me Asami when I say there's nothing you can do right now," the Avatar said coldly. "I know plenty about nightly terrors. Just let me go back to sleep."

Asami just sat there. Without responding she took off, leaving Korra to her desired loneliness.

Starting to doze off she heard a noise at the window. It was a low scratching sound. Suddenly there was movement. The mass at the foot of her bed collapsed with a whine to reveal four menacing silhouttes peering through a freshly made circular incision at the glass. Summoning her fiercest element, the Avatar sprung into action only to run into sharp resistance. A dart pierced her pants and burrowed deep into her thigh, spreading a sensation of numbness through her being. After falling back on Naga, Korra was hoisted up by a muscular man covered in tattoos.

"The new age is upon us, the Avatar is in our hands."

For the fourth time, a familiar sound of breathless gasping echoed into Asami's room. Even though she couldn't stand looking at Korra after the Avatar's statement, she couldn't leave her side. Korra hadn't regained her composure by the time the other teen had walked in. Scrambling to wipe the sweat off her brow and untangle her hair, she sat up straight and watched Asami approach.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Asami asked, puzzled.

"Don't ask if I'm fine."

"Because you're not," the heiress replied.

Korra huffed. "I don't want you worrying about me."

"Well maybe you should be worrying a little more about yourself."

The Avatar was still struggling to settle her shaking self. Breath only becoming more ragged as she fought. Then Asami took ahold of the younger woman's hands to steady them.

"We are all worried about you, but you don't seem to notice that. You only care about everybody else. Not once do you take time to yourself."

The words were taking root in Korra's brain, but her nerves only got worse.

"You are the most selfless person I've ever met. Remember when you told us you thought my dad was an equalist. I never hated you, I was just dissapointed. Then when I saw the truth, I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

The girl from the Southern Water Tribe had vivid recollections of the fear of losing her friends. Not so much of losing Asami though, back then when they hardly knew each other. Now times are different and she can't help but once again feel guilty for ruining the girl's life.

"You shouldn't- thank me... for that." Korra struggled.

"I should, and all of us actually owe you thanks, now that I think about it," Asami pondered.

"For what? I haven't done anything for you. All I've done is make things worse."

"No you haven't," Asami felt her fingers clench around warm ones. Coffee against milk. "All you've done is loved us. And were very grateful for that."

Korra looked deep into the luscious green eyes of the non-bender. Only a year older, she seemed as wise as all of Korra's past-lives.

"Bolin and Opal haven't left each other's sides since we came back. Mako has spent more time with us and his new-found family. Lin and Su are planning something big in Zaofu. Tenzin is overjoyed at all the new airbenders pouring in from all over the world. People can sleep easier at night, knowing you're back in Republic City with the threat of the Red Lotus dying down. I can sleep easier knowing you're alive. We haven't given up on you. Don't give up on yourself."

The sentence had barely left Asami's mouth before the nervous trembling had become too much for the young Avatar, turning into full-blown hysteria.

"It's okay Korra. Don't worry about anything," Asami soothed. "You have yet to cry when everybody else has, even though you have the most reason to.


	2. Home

"What does Zaheer want with me?"

The sea and the ocean and its waves all seem to gather in harmony, but beyond them a fierce light flickers with the energy of a thousand lives. Beneath that transparent glow, a resolve and sense of steadiness is implanted before a calm swirling of constant change. The Avatar's eyes showed all of her emotions in one small, vulnerable spot.

"I don't know Korra, and I don't want to think about it."

"Why not?"

The heiress backed away slightly from the jeep. "I just don't want to imagine what could happen if he got to you."

The Avatar blinked. "Don't worry, Asami. He can't catch me when you guys have my back."

"I'm not so sure we'd be able to stop him when he tries again."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He almost had you, he won't fail next time."

"Yeah well, next time I won't be paralyzed." The Avatar said and went back to searching for Xaibau's Grove.

Still standing back a few feet from the concentrated master of all elements, Asami whispered to herself. "I know, and that makes it all worse."

* * *

><p>What if an individual had the power to go back in time? To go back, change a few things around and then come back in a new future. Unfortunately, that's not an option. For everyone has to live with their mistakes, their failures, and their losses. That is the way we learn, that is the way of life. For one individual though, this power does come in one form. The ability to see the past and learn from it, because they've lived it a thousand times over.<p>

Asami can't imagine what it would be like to have lost such a legacy, especially when that legacy is one you bear along with the fate of the world. That legacy you must fulfill, that legacy everyone looks up to and must be continued. Without it, the world hangs in the balance. The world who is so ungrateful for it that it blames it for all its problems.

Wooden panels creak under the shuffling of sheets. It's a chilly night, albeit nothing like the cold of the south. Tonight is a full moon. Its glow spreads light in the dark, revealing the truth in lies. Half-lidded green eyes examine the almost blue shine, following it to the far side of her room. She half expects a figure clad in the color of her element to be watching from afar.

Getting up from her bed she walks to the kitchen, grabs a glass and fills it with water. Everything tonight seems to remind her of the Avatar. Not that Asami could keep her mind off her anyway.

Sighing deeply she leans against the sink and closes her eyes.

"Can't sleep?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

"That's no way to treat a woman of my age."

The women share a quiet laughter.

"Yin, I just don't know what to do."

"If only I had a yuan for every time I've heard someone say that." the elder replied.

Asami's nose crinkled up. "You'd be as rich as-

"You."

"Well now, I-"

"But I wouldn't be any wiser."

"What?"

Grandma Yin was maybe half Asami's height, yet the engineer felt reverent and undignified in the elder's presence.

"It's a question I simply can't answer, no matter how many times I've tried," Yin said. "It's just up to ourselves to decide what is next."

"I'm guessing you don't believe in fate," Asami said, swirling her glass of water.

"No. I'm saying that everyone has their own path, their own choices, their own difficulties. The only differences between us is how we learn from them."

Asami felt her hands leaving the cold glass, being replaced by wrinkled yet warm ones, just as she had to Korra a few nights ago.

"It doesn't matter what anyone tells us, in the end it's all up to you."

"Thanks Yin," Asami said gratefully. "You're a great grandmother."

"And you are a wonderful imaginary grandchild," the elder laughed and returned the hug.


	3. Letters

Dear Korra,

I hope you feel better. Things are pretty boring over here without you. I know, I know. It's probably only been a few hours. Unless you are reading this a week later after I gave you this or something. Whatever. Anyways, I already miss you.

-Bolin

* * *

><p>Dear miss Korra,<p>

Now it's been TWO days at least. I know, I can't hold myself. And really it hasn't even been two days, it's been like a day since you left and I'm already writing you. I have no patience. Besides, this letter won't reach you in maybe three days time so it's fine. I gotta stop though, Mako keeps dragging me away from the desk telling me that if I already miss you this much then I won't be able to function for the next few days. He should know, I was practically incapacitated after Opal left. I mean- sorry, I didn't mean, incapacitated... I'm just gonna stop.

-Bo

* * *

><p>Hey Kor,<p>

Is it alright if I called you Kor? Well, I wouldn't know unless you wrote back... Sorry, I don't mean to blame you or anything for not writing back. I know you must be busy with all that... recovering and... uhh... stuff. Alright it's my fault. I'm not giving you a chance to reply with all these letters I'm sending that you have to read, and then you don't have enough time to write. I'm just gonna give it a break for now.

-Nuktuk

* * *

><p>Korra!<p>

I got your letter, thanks for writing back! Mako was beginning to worry when I sat up a tent outside the post office. He made me tear it down though. So you asked me what we've been up to. Well, like I told you, I spent a couple of hours every day waiting for your response. Other than that I've helped our family find a new home in Republic City. Mako and I used our collective money from my movers and his detective job to get them a nice apartment. It was a building built by an earthbender so they already feel at home. I guess I owe you thanks for this. Thanks for giving us the opportunity to meet our grandmother. She and Asami have really hit it off. Speaking of Asami, she's been great hanging out with the family, and her business has really taken off after the recent decline of Cabbage Corp. Basically things are great, but they're missing one thing. I hope you and Naga are okay. Pabu really misses his other half.

Yours truly,

-Bolin

* * *

><p>Hey Korra,<p>

So its been a while, how are you doing by the way? I hope it's not too cold down there. We all miss you, not having seen you for two months you know. Please, tell me what you've been up to. I'd love to know. This is a short letter, I know. I just can't wait for you to get back, I have so much to tell you.

-Asami


	4. Escape

"What's that?"

"I don't know," the White Lotus guard spoke. "I think it's another letter from one of the Avatar's friends."

The older guard nodded briefly. "Just leave them there with the rest."

"They keep on getting more and more," the younger one said. "Don't you think it's time we tell them?"

"That's not our decision, son." He looked over his shoulder quickly, flinging his gray hair.

"I know, but if one of my friends were missing I would have liked to know."

"Especially if it was the Avatar."

"Exactly!" the younger member exclaimed. "I just don't get why they're keeping this a secret."

"I don't either, but it's none of our business, son."

* * *

><p>Flakes of snow were riding on the coming breeze. Avatar Korra caught one on her tongue and it melted instanly, vanishing on her bright red tongue. Naga looked out across the wasteland, raising her head high to capture a scent. Sensing the salty skin of an otter penguin meant there was food. Naga made a beeline for the icy shore, making sure to alert her companion of the close proximity of nutrition.<p>

"No thanks Naga, I have my own food."

The polarbeardog made no hesitation as she plunged into the sea, surfacing soon enough with at least three successful captures. The watertribe girl was seated on a bank overlooking several icebergs traveling along the mild, barely flowing stream. Fish and beef jerky were no match for the two friends' ferocious eating habits and were devoured in seconds.

"Alright Naga, I guess we gotta go back. Unless we want the White Lotus to send out a search party."

Naga whimpered in response and took in the young girl's warrior tail with her mouth.

"Stop that!"

The polarbeardog puppy kept tugging at Korra's hair, beckoning the Avatar onto her back.

"I'm sorry girl, I can't ride you. You're too small."

"Korra, there you are!" said a gentle voice.

"Master Katara!"

The elder was approaching patiently. Her steps weren't heavy but they were slow, trudging through the snow. She kind of believed she would at least find some trace of the Avatar. Unfortunately they were only dreams of a time past. This was one of the spots she had found Korra and her companion after one of their almost daily escapes. That was before security became even stricter and the young Avatar became even more isolated. She was surrounded by people all the time, never gaining any privacy, or any free time. Her one place of solace had been taken away from her.

"Come now, Korra. We have to go."

"Please Master Katara, we just got here! Can't I stay a bit longer?"

"I'm sorry Korra, if I let you stay then it will be even harder for me to convince the White Lotus to let you be."

Truly, Katara was sorry for her. She had failed in keeping her promise to the precocious master of two elements at the time. However, this time there would be no failure. For she would forewarn the CEO of Future Industries, the two bending brothers, the sisters of Zaofu, and her own childen. Lastly, she would make sure that the White Lotus would regret it if they did not give the Avatar the space she so sorely needed. For wherever Korra was, Katara knew this was a journey the One had to take by herself.

* * *

><p>"Guys, check this out!" The young industrialist was rushing down the hallway to the boys living quarters. "It's a letter from Korra!"<p>

Three pairs of eyes **— **one amber, and two matching green ones **—** popped out of the doorway.

"What?" the trio sputtered simultaneously.

"Come on," Asami said as she bursted into the room. "I'll read it to**—** what happened here?"

Opal came up behind her and laughed. "Oh that was just an intense game of Pai Sho between me and Bolin."

"Who won again?" Mako joined the two women.

"I don't think that matters while the rules are still wrong," Bolin interjected. "Let's see what you've got there, Asami."

The airbender rolled eyes at her boyfriend. "I won," she whispered behind his back.

"Alright," the earthbender began as he almost sat down on Pabu who quickly rushed up to his neck. "It says it was sent more than a week ago."

The four of them eyed each other. "Well, maybe the weather was bad or something," Mako stated.

Asami sat across from Bolin and pushed away the pile of unfinished letters. "Let me see that," she said grabbing the envelope from his burly fingers.

As newly manicured fingers got to work on unraveling the piece of paper trapped within, some nervous pacing was taking place. The sundial outside the temple showed five-o-clock. It was closing time for the factories, and their CEO got out of work early as soon as a call came about the arrival of a particular message that was now held in her hands. Shaking hands that is. The four of them hadn't heard from their friend in more than a month, haven't seen her in three, and anxiety was beginning to creep into their lives. Now that an answer might be here regarding the delay, none of them were so sure they wanted to hear it.

An hour earlier the message had arrived in the great, all-metal construct of a city; Zaofu. Equally unsteady hands opened the delicate piece of parchment and two pairs of curious yet weary eyes studied the unusual form of communication, since their city was a fortress with a strong radio connection.

The two guards that held the post office in the morning were called to a meeting of atleast a hundred other members to discuss this peculiar message. Although the short distance between its sender and reciever, it had taken more than a week to arrive. Extremely unusual by itself, but even more so considering it was from the most powerful waterbender in the world, accompanied by the most powerful earthbender in the world.

A trio of beds were occupied by the sons and daughters of the first and only airbending master of the previous generation. They had been sent to sleep shortly after Pema realized what she had been holding so carelessly in her hands, next to a boiling pot of tea. The leader of the Order of the Airbenders rushed home to his wife to find her holding the unraveled parchment, signed by his mother and Toph Beifong. Tenzin called out to his siblings to read it together, and when they did they knew that its information must never leave this house. Unbeknownst to them, there existed three more letters in the world, ready to be broadcasted to all the nations.


	5. Past Lives

Asami couldn't stop thinking about that faithful day. Waving her best friend off on her leave of absence. Going away, and never coming back. They hadn't known each other for very long, just close to a year. Then again that was probably a record for the heiress. She couldn't keep close friends for very long. Either due to them not being able to see past her position as a monopoly owner, or having prejudices about the CEO. The only exceptions were Mako, Bolin and Korra. The first two were busy with jobs, and the last one was gone forever.

It seemed as though all her friends left her.

Staring out into the blissful sea of Yue Bay, the skyline merged with the descending sun revealing the clinging Spirit vines to the tallest highrises, Asami took a deep breath. She didn't want to be here. Finding herself on the balcony of City Hall, away from the chattering going on inside, she dreamt of times long ago. Someone took an aloof stance beside her, this character with a wry grin on his face and undulating eyebrows took in the marvel that was the 22-year old owner of Future Industries. The last thing she wanted was for someone to interrupt her thoughts.

"I assume you are Ms. Asami Sato am I right?" the short man spoke. "Emphasis on missus."

"And to whom do I owe company?" she replied without a glance.

"You don't know who I am?" he said with feigned shock. "I am the prince of the new Earth Kingdom."

"Look, Wu," she said annoyed. "Don't be offended, but I have no interest in speaking with anyone at the moment. Please do us a favor and leave the missus alone."

Truly taken aback this time, the prince resignedly bowed and made his way back inside. Asami was left to her pondering once more. That man was nothing short of a creep and was constantly overstepping boundaries. Superhuman? Only the spirits know which person Asami's mind wandered to.

Continually being interrupted time after time, the heiress decided it was time to leave. Exiting the congratulatory gala, she made her way to the park. Asami stopped the Satomobile before making contact with a fence-post in front, which painted shadows on the grass ahead. She turned the key and stored it safely in her pocket, stepping out in the warm air with a gaze fixated on her destination. Growing every step of the way, the 30-foot statue rose and towered above, when in reality its original was just below Asami's hairline. Centered in Avatar Korra park was a tribute to the One it was named after.

Ironic how this representation was so wrong in so many ways. Only the Avatar's inner circle knew this. Korra's typical wry smile was non-existent, replaced by an expression of determination. Eyes were cold and set in literal stone, so uncharacteristic of the constant change brought forth by this woman to all and everything around her. Asami found how immediately things got dull and boring after Korra left Republic City. Even though things returned to relative normality, so much had happened that you just couldn't forget. Moving on was not a choice. So until Korra decided to return, she had left everyone living in the past while she alone had probably moved on.

It was a painful thing to think of, that her best friend had forgotten about her. After all they had been through it was just strange. Gazing up at the stars, a tear rolled down Asami's cheek and fell onto the ground. A particularly horrific memory had graced her mind. To watch helplessly over and over as the one person who was responsible for all good in the world fall again and again to perhaps never rise again. For the power inside her was tired as well. An ages old legacy was lost for good and the many who were gone were too much to bear. A last display of the force possessed by this deity was apparently not the end. However all it wanted to do was end. Korra wanted to die.

As hard and frustrating it was to watch someone so strong fall apart, no one could even begin to imagine what the girl was thinking. For no one alive nor dead had in ten thousand years experienced the pain of this 17-year old. None to help, none to salvage, none to repair and heal. So with only herself to blame and herself to turn to, Korra shifted inwards, shutting out the world that had thrown so much at her and was still not yet finished.

After the working day was over, Asami Sato always took a trip here to say goodnight. When her past life as a member of Team Avatar crumbled, she took to the massive piles of paperwork building up on her desk. Burying herself in work allowed the company to flourish and soon enough the city was in debt to her. Cleaning up the surroundings of the Spirit wilds, constructing monorails in the city and rebuilding the Central Terminal. Her philosophy for moving on was to confront her own past before Korra, and to do so she needed the city to trust her. More importantly the city officials. After gaining the opportunity to an audience with President Raiko, she voiced her request immediately. After all her industry had done for the population her wish was granted. So for the first time in 4 years, Hiroshi Sato had a visitor.

Shivering at the thought of their conversation brought her back to the present. Asami read the plaque seated at the base of the huge statue for maybe the thousandth time:

Avatar Korra.

The youngest fully realized Avatar.

The last of a kind and an inspiration for change.

Born in the Southern Water Tribe, her trials and triumphs were many during her short time in this world.

Reading that always brought her back to that faithful day of waving goodbye. And then two months later, of receiving a letter signed by Katara and Toph Beifong. Its contents had undoubtedly shocked the world, except for the inner circle. All of them knew this information already, yet when it was shared the expected backlash was non-existant. All that was left was a profound sadness and understanding for their Avatar. The inhabitants of the world profusely apologized to Korra's closest friends, unable to find Korra herself. Because like a time long ago, the Avatar had vanished when she was needed the most.


	6. Alone

As soon as Korra could walk, she ran. She ran far, far away from home. Away from her family and her friends and Naga. Running from her duties as the Avatar, as if she had any. The Order of the Airbenders have practically taken over her identity as peacekeepers and protectors. When asked who she was she could tell you immediately; "I am the Avatar," but she wasn't so sure anymore. Even when she was a prodigious 4-year-old she knew who, or maybe _what, _she was. Now back further than square one, lost without a purpose, Korra did what she knew best; fight.

But there was no reason to fight back. So she remained passive, taking blows from her opponent, receiving hard hit after hit. One particularly fast boulder was thrown her way and soon enough Korra was on the floor.

"Is that all you got?" she managed.

Getting up in a crouching position Korra provoked her opponent with a kick, causing her to counter-attack Korra with her own rocks. Knocked down once more, she shakily brought her head up and watched the other fighter poised to strike. Her still weakened body buckled under her weight and she cursed herself. _So very tired. So. Tired. And it hurt. _Pain was good though. It reminded her that she was still alive. This however meant that to feel any considerable amount of pain, Korra had to go through some brutal treatment. Her nerve-endings were damaged by poison and generally, pain was an all too familiar sensation.

Happy to be feeling anything for once, there was a downside to brawling. Every so often she would get the wind knocked out of her, and she would struggle against a panic-attack and from going into the Avatar State. It reminded her too much of getting the air sucked out of her lungs. No matter how far she went, there was no outrunning her past. You could not elude death.

Yet here she was, still breathing with a weakened soul, in the heart of the Earth Kingdom.

There was really no better reason for Korra to flee other than to be able to take care of herself for once. Her entire life she had been cared for by others, now with no one to look over her shoulder she felt free somehow. There was literally no one else but her. The voices of the past have long since died, and along with them the meaning of the Avatar was disintegrated. In a rapidly changing world, there seemed to be no space for a deity like her. It was so unfair. Why did she have to be the Avatar? Although, who was she to complain? She has money, food, a place to stay, and people who need her... right? No, she had left all that behind. They were better off without her.

She couldn't believe what was said on the radio though. Since when did people feel sorry for her? Korra was tired of being pitied anyway. It was one of the main reasons she left, she couldn't stand those looks of people who _thought_ they understood. But mostly she couldn't stand to look at herself in the mirror. Most people probably thought it was best that she vanished, and she didn't blame them, she agreed with them.

With her hate for herself mirroring the world's, Korra had nothing left to lose. She was truly disconnected, negative, and unbalanced.

_This is my new home_, Korra thought. _No going back... I just miss the snow, and my parents. And Naga. _The thought of Korra's parents punched an even deeper hole in her chest. _Yes, I am not the only one living an unfair life. But I have left them in a good place, they won't miss me. Dad is chief of the tribe now, and his palace is protected by the Southern Lights. Good thing those letters work and he hasn't come looking for me. _Technically, being the daughter of the chief made her royalty. Although that was probably the last thing on her mind. Thoughts flashed back to her friends, and those glory-filled probending days. Good times. Simpler times. _Thank you Katara and Toph for those letters, I wouldn't want anyone finding me like this... What must they think of me now?_ Suddenly a fear not unlike the one that gripped her tight during nightmares, overcame Korra. _NO! I can't go back! I don't want to anymore! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. _The Avatar was doomed to be afraid forever, whether it be Amon, Vatuu, or even her inner demons. There was no escape, and she knew it.

Silently sobbing to herself she rose with sniffle and got out of the ring. No one noticed.

It didn't take long before the small arena emptied, Korra was the only one left. A figure emerged from the shadows and dumped a small wad of cash beside her. "Here, for your _lackluster_ participation."

At least she got payed to get beat up, other than losing her bending or something. And normally Korra would've reacted to him saying that, but she didn't care. "Thanks."

"You know, you look very familiar," he said arching a brow. "Yeah! You... you kinda look like that Avatar girl!"

With a black eye and a million-mile stare she simply responded, "I get that a lot."

"What ever happened to her anyway?"

Oh yeah, what did happen to that young, innocent, sheltered teenager from the south who held so much promise and responsibility? With her glowing smile and infectious laughter, and sapphire eyes deeper than any lagoon, holding overpowering confidence and natural fighting spirit. What became of the soldier girl with a reason to fight for what she believed in? What happened to her will to live?

"I wouldn't know." Korra said as she disappeared into the shadows.

**A/N: This was kind of a let-out-some-steam chapter for me. After the premiere I am torn in half. The writers did a great job and their portrayal of Korra when she's down on her luck makes sense for the story and perfectly describes metaphorically what kind of a place she is in right now. But it just hurt to watch Korra get beaten down by... a nobody essentially. To see someone who vanquished pure chaos from the world, defeated anarchists, ended a power-hungry equalist, taken down by some random earthbender was painful. Who could blame her though for running away, for everything. After enduring so much in a year (and only being seventeen), and then recovering for two or two and half years maybe, it's a miracle she hasn't done anything more harmful to herself (like suicide, which to me shows how strong she is). I don't remember exactly what Iroh said, but he did tell Zuko something about inner strength during our darkest times, and that Guru that helped Aang spoke of being balanced yourself before bringing balance to the world. And the lion turtle preaching about the true soul weathering all lies.**

**And then we have the airbenders. Another great reason for Korra to run away after being repeatedly told that the Avatar wasn't needed anymore, especially after Tenzin's speech. So now she can finally focus on figuring out who Korra is. I'm looking forward to that episode that is all about Korra's recovery (hinted at by bryke in some new interview), we are in for an epic season guys.**

**In short: Don't touch me, I'm not okay. I just want to see Korra the same way we saw her in the very beginning. Stonger than ever, wiser than before, and good lord I will not accept a finale with her in a hospital bed.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Reincarnation

**THIS CHAPTER IS BOOK 4 EPISODE 2 SPOILERS:**

**A/N: Alright, I messed up the previous chapter because Korra can't enter the Avatar State and apparently she wasn't a regular fighter in the arena and she was fighting a vision (or a spirit, who knows). So my story will vary a bit from the original in a few details and stray away where I feel like (but not too far). This fic has become a dumping ground for all my ideas and feelings as the season progresses, just felt I needed to explain that.**

**Enjoy!**

"You seem to know your place in the world," the woman in the reception said with a wicked grin. "Getting beaten down until you can't stand up anymore."

That was funny. Seriously. There was nothing remotely humorous about the situation yet Korra felt like laughing at herself and everything that had happened. But on the outside she kept her stiff expression like an airship struggling to keep afloat, fighting to keep up.

"I wish."

Upon leaving the woman who owned the small arena, Korra went in search for a water source. She needed to relieve the pain. Though unable to feel the full hurt due to her impaired senses, she figured it must be bad when it felt the way it did. The crane whistled on and let a weak stream of water out. It flowed strangely out of the deformed tap, like a slow river ending in a huge waterfall. She looked up. Once again she felt like laughing in her own face. What she saw perfectly resembled how everyone, including herself, felt about her. The cracks in the mirror formed so impeccably over her features, you'd think it was intentional.

Gazing down once again, Korra focused on healing.

* * *

><p>Just like old times. Korra loved to fight. And now finally she could, and she couldn't wait to show Tenzin the progress she'd made. This time she wasn't fighting for her firebending test though, she was only fighting for herself. Korra felt happy and smiled like it was nothing. This was as close as she could get to the time before she ever left for Republic City. Before she became afraid, before she met... <em>Zaheer. <em>The grin on her face vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Her steps became sluggish and she faltered, striking blindly at whatever was attacking her, knocking her down so she couldn't get back up. She punched wildly around at whatever was pushing her down and not leaving her alone until it was sure she would never rise again.

"Alright! The sparring match is over!" Tenzin hollered at her assailants.

Shameful. Pitiful. Korra couldn't bear to look at anyone as she got back up with the help of her former Master. "I thought I was ready."

"There is no shame in taking the time you need to make a full recovery," Tenzin stated. "Being the Avatar can wait."

Tenzin watched as Korra lifted her head and stared at him with full blue eyes. He almost feared she would lash out like she usually did so many months ago. Instead she responded; "What about the Earth Kingdom?" Maybe time alone was good for her, she certainly had learned restraint. Or was he mistaken? Was there some other reason she didn't fully become angered? Either way he was in awe like always when the first concern Korra had was of other people. "I hear it's still a mess out there."

"The situation has been stabilizing since Kuvira took charge."

"But that should be me out there fixing things, not _her_."

"I know you want to help," Tenzin said. _Please let me help you._ "But trust me, everyone has this under control. I just think you need to-" the old airbending master trailed off.

"If you say be patient I swear I'm gonna watersmack you in the mouth," Korra spat.

"No... I was- going to say you need to... not worry about the future. Be grateful for where you are now and the progress you've made." Tenzin said as he saw the signature pout grow on his former student's mouth. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. Not at her, but at himself. She left all of them in such good places. Her friends, her family, the airnation. And here she was. Their Avatar who had sacrificed so much and let the lives she touched move on with greatness, was left in the dust, alone and hurt and lost and _broken_.

* * *

><p>"I wanna go back to Republic City."<p>

Tonraq and Senna looked at each other with baffled faces. But they were waiting for this and couldn't contain themselves almost.

"Are you sure?" Korra's mother asked.

"I know I'm not a hundred percent yet," she replied. "But I feel like I've hit a wall. I need to be where the action is; where my friends are."

As their daughter said this, they could swear they saw a glint of familiar hope in her azure eyes. The two of them shared a confirming gaze before Tonraq turned to his expectant child. "I'll have the White Lotus prepare a boat. And they can take you back to Republic City as soon as you're ready."

"No. I wanna go alone. And have some time to clear my head, it'll be good for me."

Blinded by their daughters brilliant initiative for recovery, as they waved her off they had no second thoughts about whether Korra really would be better off alone.

Because this was too similar like before. Where Korra had been content fighting, being isolated was not. Afraid that she'd make no more progress from here, she ran away.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the poorly maintained bathroom, Korra took in her surroundings. The banners strewn about the Metal Clan colony flapped synchronized in the air. Its images periodically untangled and revealed themselves like a fireferret playing dead and then re-animating. Between the wrinkled fabric one could see the icon of the Metal Clan and on one of them was a magnificent picture of Kuvira. The girl who saved her father. That girl who was now doing her job alongside the airbenders. Korra quickly diverted her eyes into the ground, something irked in the back of her mind like a leach. She could almost imagine Amon's face on the banner. As she did so her eye beat heavily in the middle of her face. She saw something else too. <em>The Phoenix King.<em>

She was so deep in thought that the green-clad woman nearly missed the emergency honking of a panicked man in his Satomobile heading straight for impact. Korra dropped and rolled out of the way just in time, but the sudden exertion left her nauseous and disoriented. Out of nowhere, a tingling cold spread on her bare arms like snowfall and she looked up. What she saw made her want to flee to safety, wherever that was. How much longer could she keep this up? It would be so easy to just disappear for a hundred years she thought.

Throwing only one punch before violently crashing to the ground, Korra was met with the icy-cold stare of emotionless glowing eyes.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted and thrust all her remaining energy into the strike.

"Young lady, are you alright?" an elderly woman asked. "Can I take you to a doctor?"

"No. I-I don't need any help."

Korra ran as hard as her still-fragile legs allowed her to. Anywhere but the alleyway was better. Bugs and spirits alike crowded around street lights as Korra passed them by, and she did so without risking a glance. If she did she might trip and not be able to get up again, or she might lose focus and get run over for real. Not long after sprinting all out was Korra winded. _Already?_

As if on cue, _she_ showed up again.

But Korra wasn't running anymore. "I'm ending this."

* * *

><p>For the third time that day did Korra feel like laughing out loud like a crazy. She was about to die, yet something about everything that happened to her was ironic. Because now she was living the last moments of her foe before he crashed to the ground for the last time. Her grip was slipping and she prepared to be swallowed up by the cold poison.<p>

And the last thing that left Korra's mouth, for the first time in 3 years, as panicked and desperate as the Avatar could possibly sound, she shouted with all her might. "Help me!"

* * *

><p>"Good to see you again twinkletoes."<p>

There were no words for the feeling that completely eradicated Korra's heart. She stood before one of the few people in the world who knew Aang, and it was her fault he was gone. Her knees trembled and succumbed to the overpowering weight. Yet there were no tears. Korra didn't feel worthy of crying, or to stand in front of the greatest earthbender in the world.

"Korra right?" Toph inquired. "Look, I don't blame you."

The brown girl looked up from her low position.

Toph continued, "They didn't disappear for nothing."

_What is that supposed to mean?_

"You're still here aren't you? The Avatar cycle isn't over, even though you lost all your previous lives," Toph reassured, but the words stung deeply into Korra. "When you opened the portals you changed the world. It isn't your fault the world reacted the way it did to these changes. That is why you are here in the first place, to bring balance. A new age requires a new Avatar. Everything that the Avatar used to mean is no longer completely true. It doesn't matter what you were told as a child. You aren't Aang, you aren't Roku, and you aren't Kyoshi. You are Korra, and you will never fall irrelevant to the world. Only the world can become irrelevant to you. That is the most dangerous thing that can happen; if the Avatar chooses to ignore the world then all will be lost. You can't know why things occur the way they do. All you can do is to accept them, and move on. Some find comfort in thinking that everything happens for a reason. Whatever you do, know that you are not alone."

**A/N #2: Sorry if this chapter was so jumpy, I just needed to get this out. My theory is that Toph will guide Korra through unlocking her chakras to be able to enter the Avatar State once again. Starting with the earth chakra ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Suffering

=====Suffering=====

* * *

><p>Tall raven heels clicked unsure against the marble surface as they tiptoed hurriedly along, passing desks with resting telephones and lamplights. Throughout the elegantly sculpted corridor, trees and plantlife decorated the hallway, giving life to an otherwise artificial environment. Found in-between considerable pillars were paintings of the founder and his wife. The girl thought the woman in the painting could easily just be an older version of herself. Suddenly she felt shallow. For her hair had been curled into soft locks that seemed to remind too much of her mother, yet no one had mentioned it out on the streets. She groped her clutch which held the last errand of the day, a delicate envelope. It was to be delivered to her, said the assistant, and no time should be wasted. She looked straight ahead. Despite the empty workplaces all around, light shone from underneath the door.<p>

As the current owner of Future Industries crawled through a shallow opening of the massive doors, she could see how above hung those typical chandeliers you'd find in a hotel lobby but below them glimmered gentle fires over wood in their brick places. Hard cold stone was replaced by thick rugs made of silk; a pleasant contrast she thought.

Asami Sato stood there for a good while before the ticking of a clock brought her out of trance. It's hands smoothly transitioned over into the early hours of the morning. She sighed and slumped down in her leather chair by her wooden desk. _I've been here all night?_ Sleep was nearly impossible now when she had gotten a letter addressed to her signed by the chieftain's daughter. _A letter from __**Korra**__?_ It took at least ten minutes of sorting out her clouded mind, like she was running through a fog. When the fog settled, she was left shaking and grasping at this important piece of paper.

It had been _two years_. Far too long for any lack of response to be justified. But when it finally came, Asami didn't care, she couldn't stay mad. Instead she nearly ripped open the seal and clawed for the hidden jewel. It wasn't like she didn't expect it, but when she laid eyes on Korra's handwriting, they watered instantly.

_**Dear Asami,**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried I never know what to say.**_

Asami had to struggle to keep from ruining the rest of the writing with bulging tears.

_**The past two years have been the hardest of my life.**_

Five manicured fingers found their way to cover Asami's mouth as her eyes moved to read the rest. Though she found herself constantly re-reading, still in shock of what she held.

_**Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State.**_

_What? Korra can't go into the Avatar State?_ The heiress' heart ached as she powered through.

_**I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day.**_

_No..._

_**Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot. But sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover.**_

It was like a dam bursting. She couldn't hold it in anymore and a loud sob echoed in the office as Asami struggled to piece herself back together, enough so that she could continue.

_**Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote you and not them.**_

Asami nodded vigorously into nothingness.

_**I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand.**_

And it was true. Asami understood everything. It was scary how much had become clear for her during these years, but the one thing stopping her from truly moving on was Korra. Now that she finally knew, she still couldn't go on. Not without seeing Korra again, not without hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead, not caring what would happen. Not without telling Korra that everything would be alright and that she was there for her. For Asami knew what it was like to lose something that defined you.

And spirits did it hurt, to know how Korra struggled for _two years_ while the rest of them simply moved on. Asami's memories took her back to the month she spent on Air Temple Island with Korra. All the times she learned of Korra's feelings of hopelessness returned full force. Not being able to walk, not being able to dress herself, not eating or sleeping, not doing anything that she used to be able to do. And one night, Korra revealed to Asami that she was tired, so tired, and she didn't care anymore that the airbenders took over her job. _"The world's better off with people who can actually protect them."_

If it hurt this much in all of the engineer, then Asami couldn't possibly imagine what Korra's gone through during all this time.

_**Love, Korra.**_

The last words of the letter. She'd read them now maybe a hundred times, always leaving her in a worse condition every time. This was the last time she'd read it, today. Because dawn was growing on the horizon and Asami was struggling to keep from trembling and constantly wiped at sorrowful eyes. Her back arched painfully each time she strained to hold her posture high, but failed ultimately and collapsed into the broken mess she wished had another body to hold. The Avatar's body specifically. On the floor, curled up with her knees neighboring her chest, she had one hopeful thought that made her heart swell minutely. _Korra wrote to me, not to anyone else. _That was all Asami needed to pull herself together finally, for Korra.


	9. Grown-Up

====Grown-Up====

* * *

><p>Drop down in the snow and roll around like the otterseal you've become. Be one with the nature that birthed you and gripped hold of your heart for the rest of your degraded life. What are you? Nothing but a sad excuse of an animal. This was supposed to be a day off, one where the normal worries were not bothering you. Today was a special day, marking the moment when you left your mother's and entered the world, fresh and clean like the frozen water gathered around you. Ovals stare back at you hugely blue, barely contrasting with the surface they were reflected on. Those were the eyes of a person you once knew. Those were the eyes of a person you wish you knew again.<p>

Unlike the place you ran to, this corner of the world never stopped blowing and sucking and biting with harshness. But, you love it. It's different from the human bitterness of the Republic. You miss it so, and you should be happy to be back in its violent grasp, but you're unfazed. Thoughts of the ones you left behind, blind you like the whiteness filling your mind. At least it's better than the complete darkness of your room in the temple, or in the palace. Beginning to liken prisons made of platinum, unbendable and unescapable.

Here, you're in control. The elements are at your command if you wished to move, but it's more comfortable here with your face buried beneath ice. You couldn't imagine being back in the city only three months later, and two months more than you promised. Not that you had a choice. What a let down for your friends if you came back in this state. It should only have taken a couple of weeks like you said.

It began to sting familiarly. In one side, then the other. Thinking it was the cold numbing your senses, you decided to at least get your cheek off the ground. Then you saw it again. Eyes split open, a vicious glow. Twas your hunter, your chaser, your demon. You closed off again. And reopened in coincidence with a resumed heartbeat and constrained intake of perpetual winter air.

Even here so far away, from the sites of different horrors plaguing your tired spirit, they can follow you. They can come where you can go, and can taunt you where you can't go. They laugh and spite and holler at you, to let go and join them even. But you couldn't forgive yourself enough to do that. You're not even good enough for them.

You resign to lie down once again. There's no reason to fight anymore. Why die _trying,_ when you can just _die_? Again, as if you could choose to not give up. The wheelchair was several feet away, lodged in the increasing snowfall. Stuck in your element, you might aswell not have powers of bending. You might as well not be the Avatar.

Especially since the voice that defined you as such had left ever since saving their life.

You're finally alone, you got what you wanted, why aren't you better? You feel less strangled than inside over there by the Palace and all the people. Saying they wished you the best but simply wanted you back to do their bidding and save their world. You were theirs, not yourself. So even without that pressure of maintaining a barely supported mask of fake reassurance, you still didn't feel like yourself. You figured you never would again, thinking back to the amount of time already spent, and the time yet to be wasted.

No one could help. Not Katara, not mom or dad, not Naga, not even... Asami. Who else but her that was left could possibly understand at least a tiny grain of the troubles held in that massive bag that you constantly carried around? That massive sack of unreal responsibilities, un-met expectations, and foul truths about your existence as a cripple.

Your promise of responding to her amiable letters, faded away to be remembered another day as you gave into your animal instincts. The fear subsided and left a soothing sense of recognizable cold, it washed over you like a frozen flood, taking you with it out into oblivion.

"Korra!" a voice cried out.

"Korra!" it repeated. "We were so worried about you!"

"Mom?"

"Don't ever do that again, Korra!" she said and hugged her warming daughter.

When she pulled back ever so slightly, Korra got her bearings and identified this as her parents' room. There was a fire brewing and she was wrapped numb in cloths, or maybe she was too cold to feel. Not that there was much to sense, for the lower half of her had essentially become intangible and unmovable. Her attention returned to her mother and she took to a soft, almost apologetic tune that she often used when with Naga. It was just their way of communicating.

"I'm sorry, mom. For everything."

Senna pulled back somewhat now as well. "What do you mean, Korra?" she asked, concerned. With the dimming pairs of blues that were shared between them. One of them were becoming grey, and the other, older, still had the vigor no longer inhabiting the young. She wished she could give Korra back her life.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better Avatar."

"What?" The tone her own mother produced took Korra aback as Senna continued. "You were the best you could be and no one can ask for any more, Korra. We love you sweetie," she said, becoming gentle mundane oceanic waves once again.

"I know, mom," Korra choked. But she was much too weak to hold back a whimper and clung to the fabric of her mother's robes in lieu of alabaster fur.

"Happy birthday, dear."

They cradled each other, letting the intimate home of snow embrace them both. She was eighteen and still couldn't walk, but she could atleast cry once again.

**A/N: Does anyone wanna Beta-read?**

**This was just a short little flashback story of an idea I had, where Korra celebrates her birthday. Alone, in a wheelchair, in the south pole.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chi

=====Chi=====

* * *

><p>She silently declared that enough was enough and turned to face those who she had touched, in another time, in another life, and again even now. They looked to her in anticipation for what was unbeknownst to them, a historical event. In the sense that it had never been attempted before, simply because there was none as injured to test it. But, when was just being in the Avatar's presence not a historic moment worth cherishing? The four of them had unequivocal faith in her, but one of them would rather be hung off her feet upside down than to admit it. The Master's pride was too great, for herself and this woman. Even though the expectations were unjustifiably high, there was no hesitation in the woman's face when they stood and she stated that she was ready.<p>

She began the process of cleansing. Searching within to purge and relinquish a deep-seated impurity, with churning motions of the arms, stance firm and rigid. Damp, moist air, filled large lungs crafted by a lifetime of extreme activity, feeding a powerful heart twice the size of the average. Her blood coursed speedily along healthy veins, fueling stirring sculpted muscle, pushing out the vile burdening substance. A structure created by the Spirits themselves, harbouring and protecting the greatest of them all. Body and mind worked to free itself, to do something against its plaguing demon. It would not give up.

Yet there he was, relentless in his objective, to end her and all that she stood for. The woman grasped her chest stiff. Let go, her mantra echoed and she reaffirmed a position. The four people of varying size and age watched over what might unfold as the Avatar stood before them in preparation of self-purification.

Zaheer is gone.

Reassuming swirling action, the poison fled her body through stretched fingers, accumulating ahead in a small undulating bubble. Three little kids in aerodynamic suits gawked in awe. The earthbender hovered a seal made of rock that encapsulated the menacing liquid, afraid it should make contact with anyone but the Avatar.

"Well done, Korra," her smirk said it all.

Korra's eyes burst open with vivacious yet haunting energy, as the literal spirited voice of light itself spread out and accessed all corners of their shared being once again.

She felt free. Her energy was flowing. She was back.

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I like to hyperbole everything about Korra because I love her so much. I loved this scene in the show, and I like to think that it wasn't just the poison stopping her from entering the Avatar State, but her earth chakra was blocked. And the earth chakra is blocked by fear...**

**Also, apologies that this was so short.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DP**


	11. Game of Trust

_**=+= Game of Trust =+=**_

Imagining a portly frame on his slendered shape did no favors for her. Welcome change or not for his health–after countless arguments about that spiking needle on the weight scale–she could not find it in her to care. Anxiety ruled his age enhanced features as he motioned solemnly for her to join him in the game. Doing as asked, her lithe fingers slipped along the board to move a tile across two of his pieces and claim them as her own. Copper irises like burned wood, scanned the far proximity of the table, the Pai Sho, and his daughter.

She was a beauty, and that word was foreign in here. Although refinement and routine dominated the prison halls, there was not much of alluring quality to behold. Sitting parallel to his greatest sacred creation, he thought of how similar those two utmost beloved to him had become. She was taller. Her hair was still black but styled in the sort of way that screamed "powerful independent woman" with a rather long, glorious tail hanging behind in a simple red rubber band. That was a Sato. The daughter of his wife and an heir to the multibillion-yuan company he built from a single generous loan. Asami was a mirror image of Wei, and he was a crack in the reflection.

They both noticed each other's distressed yet calm faces but made no other moves than on that wooden board in front of them. It became mechanical. To move one space, then wait for the next turn to plan your strategy. Attack or defend. Neither knew what to say and in their heads the cogs were turning. Both remained at the same gear, too scared or afraid to throttle ahead and leave behind what they had in the moment, like a sputtering Satomobile on it's last highway road trip to the scrapyard cemetery.

The heiress began to spin a tile between two manicured fingers, holding it in front of her, mimicking a wheel. Hiroshi wasn't exactly in a position to make demands and wasn't about to chase away his daughter after seeing her again for the first time since he tried to murder her. While her face was raw with determination, his was filled with regret when he began wording that first question.

"How are you, Asami?"

The woman in question looked up to see him with his hands folded somewhere underneath the table. Her father looked desperate, he never looked desperate. After four years, the words that normally came so easily to the jolly, chuckling entrepreneur, had a difficult time reaching his tongue.

"I'm fine," she responded kindly.

Conversations and negotiations were her speciality, but the act of speaking with Hiroshi she was sure was more difficult than trying to sign a contract with Cabbage Corp. They were both trained people of business and the perpetual game of money had left those two stone-faced and infallible, and neither would give in, normally. They stood a lot to lose and only one of them had fallen far enough to admit that. His attempts to make amends would take a lot longer than the few seconds it took to destroy her trust.

For several moments only the clicking of pieces being laid with care, and sometimes hesitation, on a flat surface could be heard. The rugged looking ex-billionaire with slightly slumped shoulders and stable breathing—thanks to the lack of a protruding belly—tended to fiddle with and scratch his beard, the same shade as his convict clothing. This 54-year old man balanced his spectacles on the narrow bridge of his nose. At least he got to keep those. Though he would have preferred another pair rather than these gold-lined glasses; a gift from the late Wei Sato.

If one were to look on at a snowy evening through a window, the pair and their setting could be described as peaceful and serene. Two things hindered the illusion. You could try to explain his ashen clothing to be a fashion statement... that said "I'm a proud committer of felony, engaging in a Pai-Showdown with my only child." And the other, was the missing overzealous view to peek in from. Practically luxurious was the jail's visitor room, undoubtedly covering up the rest of the building's dreary interior. But unlike their mansion shared for the better part of her life, this room replaced glass with bars. It was warm and inviting, yet hollow and condemning.

Asami could not find herself enjoying their time together any more than her limited suspension of disbelief allowed. The delusion that she was in fact not playing against her father in their living room, but in this guarded, un-private, and scrutinized meeting, kept her on edge. She withheld no more the suppressed bubbling rage, letting it gradually surface into a predatory gaze. A well-used expression that some regulars at her office knew very well, utilized in especially tiring meetings with officials where a bit of intimidation went a long way.

Through the gleaming of his golden circular frames, he might as well have been looking at the wife herself. His heir had inherited that glare to great effect and he saw no purpose in arguing with it. There were answers to be revealed for questions that would surely be cast.

"One of the many things," she began, "that have bothered me over the years was how you thought destroying an entire culture and people, was justified because one bad apple decided to go and murder someone, and that someone happened to be my mother, and a non-bender. Did it ever occur to you that it was an unfortunate coincidence? That you can't blame all of them for one individual's mistake?"

The convicted of the two non-benders took time to formulate his monologue correctly. This was his first and possibly last chance to utter words that have eaten him up since the day he was thrown in a metal cage. "This was never how I envisioned things happening. I wanted you by my side and was furious when the last person I cared for left me, and only now do I realize that it was I who left you. I can forever beg of the police's amnesty, but when I get out, if you are not there then I might as well be with my wife if she can forgive me. And unless I manage to make peace with you, I imagine there is only the Fog of Lost Souls waiting for a man like me to devour."

Laying forgotten between them was their shared escape to a simpler life, where the only troubles were to figure out what to do on that day. A free day to spend away from their private, isolating, huge estate. Among the suggestions were: go to the park, which Asami didn't really care for because it was autumn and she knew her nose would get stuffed like her wolen platypus bear by pollen. If she did however agree on taking their pet chihuahua-rat, there would be an ice cream reward. The 6-year old decided against it.

Instead her choice lay in fetching one of the prototype Future Industries boats and taking it for a spin into Yue Bay. The little girl had a thing for engines and the speed they could achieve. So when her father agreed to let his wife and daughter into one of the workshops to try out his latest invention, they all (especially Asami) parted ways from their family meeting jubilant as ever.

Rattling the hot-off-the-presses, brand new framework, the equally fresh engine (which Asami was just beginning to get an understanding of) gained a hundred knots in a few seconds to rocket the pair through water like a knife against butter. The cutting edge of technology.

Little Asami glanced innocently over at her mother and saw that luscious hair that instantly brought her back to reality. While her own curled locks left the view, a man scrunched up under rich, shining glasses that seemed to be burrowing into his face, re-captured her seemingly fleeting attention.

"Look, I need you to stop attacking my running boys," Hiroshi spoke. "They've done nothing to you and if I don't deliver these next few messages, I'll be out of an important deal."

Of all the thugs in the room, the smallest and least intimidating one had the required brain-power to retaliate in other means than violence, such as words. "It is not our fault, Mr Sato, that your errand boys have a route through our territory. I think you will find it in your best interest to just pay up, and we'll leave the guys alone. Just make sure we won't have to bother with another one of them interfering."

After a small 'business meeting' with his dear Asami and wife, the day carried on and slowly broke his pleasant mood, when finally it was time to take care of real business. "Fine. Here's the money."

A large platinum suitcase jolted the table. Two clicks and five men were towering over the apparently glowing merchandise. "I think we can agree that you have made a wise decision," said the Agni Kai.

Just below, a few levels, a motorboat carrying two red-clad individuals, one short and one tall, lurched into harbor.

"I hope you're not blaming Amon for this." His daughter's voice broke the painful recollection. "You are at as much fault as he was, and his name was Noatak. He was from the Northern Water Tribe."

"I know that he was a waterbender," the prisoner said. "And the only person I blame is myself."

"Good. Perhaps it'll make you feel better to know that I blame you as well, Hiroshi."

The formal mention of his name stung more than he anticipated, and he knew that he deserved every bit of it. He even wanted it so he could share some of the pain that was woefully inflicted, lift some of the burden and heal the damage.

"I've been racking my brain trying to understand, but it's only caused more confusion and I just want to know... why did you do it?" The pain in Asami's green eyes was so obvious and that persuasive, bargaining business look was gone along with both of their resolves, tilting them precariously close to annihilation. "Just, tell me–why?" _...did you leave me?_

_Why did I disown you? Why did I try to kill you?_ "I don't know." And Hiroshi winced outwardly for the first time in their conversation and instinct screamed for him to reach out to her, but he stopped himself short of making such a foolish maneuver. In his forehead creased deepened lines that seemed to compete over each other for whom could fold across the nether first. Like they were consuming, dominating each other, that was how he felt. It didn't get better when his abandoned daughter stared at him like the deplorable man he was.

Mr. Sato's façade melted as he collapsed onto the unfinished game of Pai Sho, his and her tears staining the metal of Republic City Jail. A moment of shared grief lost without contact. And she left to move on, leaving him like a broken piece of machinery, a single component halting the engine's advance.

Little Asami looked skywards to the birds. They were shining almost, her small verdants, exactly the same as the pastures around them.

"How are you, Asami?" he inquired.

"I'm alright..." the girl answered.

"What is it? Care to tell your old man? Is it boy trouble?" he said and laughed heartily.

Together they chuckled and giggled, reveling in the warm spray of midsummer sun.

"No... today is your anniversary, right daddy?"

Daddy looked down on the small bundle of love sitting on his lap, enveloped in his embrace. How long ago was she a baby? "Yes, that's right honey," he said, and smiled.

Putting tiny hands on her father's chest, Asami dragged herself out of his arms and off his sizable paunch. "The kids at school asked me if I had two dads," she admitted with a low frown.

Calm, blazing maroons surveyed the girl. "I'm so sorry, Asami," he hugged her, and made a silent promise to take her out of public education for homeschooling.

"_I don't know." _That was the best he could do? Was that all he had to say?

The chief of police walked over to two men that had been knocked over by the heiress' violent exit. Lin didn't have enough time to stop her before Asami had left in her aqua-colored Satomobile.

Oh how she missed her mother that could just tell her straight what was going on, and she could do the same. Ever since she died, so did that part of their family. The honest glue keeping them together. Asami could never know why he insisted on keeping things from her.

If cars had emotions, the one she drove embodied full-on unadulterated rage. Angry turns and twists around the soft corners of roads she'd helped create. A furious press on the pedal forced brakes to bring the Satomobile to a complete and sudden stop, an unwelcome exertion on the iron discs. There, across well-known Yue Bay, was the even more famous Air Temple Island. A place that always seemed to be calm and ordinary–and that wasn't at all wrong; it was, after the Avatar left.

Just a few weeks ago was she standing on that dock, peering up at the imposing Water Tribe ship, comparing it to the tiny temples (and then she remembered her own monolithic airships). She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was cowering behind the gathered welcome committee. Among the disappointed faces were Tenzin, Tonraq, and everyone else, except Asami. If someone did look anywhere but at the exit ramp of that ship, at her, they didn't say anything. Not that there was anything to tell, because Asami Sato was good at hiding emotion, thank the Spirits. If she wasn't her father's daughter she would've cried right then and there.

Owner of Future Industries was a prestigious title, one people would not hesitate to associate themselves with. That meant that Asami would always be privileged. She'd always get what she wanted, if she wanted it, whenever she wanted it. Her story wasn't like so many others, she wasn't pining for her parents love, they were always there for her and she was the opposite of spoiled. However, being the daughter of these amazing people meant there were expectations to live up to, ones that took 3 years to supercede. Time spent re-building credibility, integrity, reputation–everything needed in order for a company to be successful. She struggled with that for so long, alone, when those amazing people vanished.

Even though Asami was the heir after Wei, there was speculation over whether or not the company should need a new CEO. It hurt her badly to speak well of Hiroshi in order to secure her rightful spot as owner, but she held her mask and made sure not to drop it. If she did she'd just lose everything that she'd worked for, all that she'd prepared for her entire life, the last thing entitled to her. Asami never wanted to usurp her father, but that didn't stop newspapers from printing large sensationalized articles debating this very fact. Of all the ridicule spewed, the argument that spoke to her the most–and the only one that was true–was claiming her annexing of the throne as caused by an unhappy childhood.

Some dock workers looked over at the blue-colored, custom-built Satomobile, and the driver firmly and securely placed on its shearling dressed seats: the fabric gained after removal of fur. Her gloved hands were placed at ten-and-two on the wheel, yet the engine was off. The vehicle faced an island out at sea– neighboring a large statue of the current Avatar's previous lost incarnation.

The woman wondered if its been too long since they saw each other, that it was expected of her to address her friend as "Avatar Korra" now. She would've found out if she actually arrived, and wasn't missing.

Asami had knowledge of what the Avatar had been dealing with. It came in the form of a letter, a single response to the many hundreds she'd sent. They were good at that too, sending messages, the Sato family. It was a regular business practice after all, the sending and receiving between two parts. For she had been recieving dozens from Hiroshi, and was shocked to find one sent by the princess of the Southern Water Tribe. It was a process that ruined her life over and over again.

The mother walked in on something. Her husband was in the center of the room on his chair, resting comfortably at an almost 45 degree angle to seem unfazed, until she had barged in.

"What is going on, Hiroshi?" Wei kept cool under brimming exasperation.

"It's nothing, dear," he answered. "Us gentlemen were just about finishing up. If you don't mind..." The corpulent man steadied himself upright, ushering the Triad members out. "I think we're done here."

A little girl who had been ordered to stay behind was growing impatient, but decided to wait just a bit longer. She knew how important her dad's job was and couldn't think up a better way of ruining everything than to storm inside right in the middle of something.

"I won't let you leave," the woman blocking the doorway sent a vicious glare at the group of thugs.

"Wei, please." His normally, subtly boisterous character, was replaced by a confrontational frown. "Just let them go."

"You can't keep doing this, just re-route or solve the problem some other way, not like this," she plead, only to him, ignoring the bandits in the room.

"You know I can't do that."

"But I won't stand for working with criminals. You're ruining our good name, and our daughter's trust!"

The slim, snide-looking man of the bunch, stepped forward. "If I may, Ms. Sato, add a few words to the discussion. Your husband has been a wonderful host to us humble guests and," he pointed to his goons. "I don't think it'd be wise of you to spoil our wonderful deal, and force us to take drastic action."

"If you keep harassing us and taking our money, I will personally have the entire police force breathing down your sorry scumbag necks," Wei threatened.

The sickly thin man slithered his fingers clasped like a spider weaving its prey. For a second, his gaze let up and he spoke, "I apologize for this unfortunate turn of events and honestly I am truly sorry." He gestured for the men to take the suitcase. "I think we'll be leaving now," he started. "The Agni Kai sends it compliments and we will meet again."

Whilst they were distracted by Hiroshi's strained handshaking and disturbed facial expression, her agile digits slipped inside the glove. "No. I can't let you destroy everything that I love."

For a moment, all of the days events that led up to this point played in front of her mind. How they hollered in glee, surfing upon the water in their boat. Her mother's joyous grin and flowing, silky, jealousy-breeding black hair. And now it was scorched. In the heat of the moment, Little Asami cried out in despair and agony as the charred body collapsed.

Simple human words did not contain enough emotion to express and fully encompass her absolute subjugation. A picture does say more than a thousand words. A thousand burning words she never wanted to hear again, a flaming picture she never wanted to see again. Why did she not just go to the park like her mother asked?

As the tender jade eyes Asami shared with her mother, closed for the very last time, a new pair of cool, royal navy eyes, opened her view forever.

Shot back into presence, the woman's beryl-accented ovals bent with purpose and revved the engine she built herself, aggressively, knowing exactly how much it could take.

"You're going to be taking self-defence classes."

"What–why?"

Little Asami and Hiroshi Sato sat under a massive chandelier, next to a sparkling fireplace, a comfy silky rug, on opposite sides of a Pai Sho board, the snow howling against their window.

"I want you to be able to defend yourself. Just a precaution."

The seven year old didn't want to question him when he was like this. He didn't seem like her father, the convivial and caring one she trusted. So she just accepted it and went to practice the next morning.

Years passed and the small girl turned into a lovely woman. She was just on the way to her master's class when a guy ran into the street to topple her self-manifactured bike on its side, and him on the face.

What she didn't know until much later was that that was her only real friend, and through him she met more _true_ friends, ones she'd met by herself. Not through galas where the people she conversed with were only interested in her father. But now, people were interested in her, but she never wanted to speak with anyone who wasn't genuine, who could understand and she could speak to about anything and just be herself.

Through Mako, she met Avatar Korra. A hotheaded rambunctious teenager, the exact opposite of herself, yet she found that she was drawn to her by some inexplicable power. Her new-found legitimate friends who cared about her, was hated by her father because they were benders.

It was lonely in the mansion. So, she thought she'd let someone else make use of all that space, i.e Mako's family. Because all that room was too much for one person to ever justify having, let alone two people. The west wing of the small castle was enough for her, and maybe someone else, someone she cared about, with blue eyes instead of green. That Asami could be herself with and share fears and doubts, just like she wished Korra would one day. Let go and fall apart in her arms, not be strong for everyone and let Asami be strong for her.

Despite her father essentially turning into the man who killed her mother, and almost her, she still loved him as her only family, she still wanted his acceptance–if her crush even felt the same way. The woman who she understood so intimately, yet had as little knowledge of her struggles as everyone else. Asami knew how Korra felt when they spoke to her because she was the Avatar, how she felt when she was alone in the compound, and what to do to deal with these problems. Ms. Sato was in her Water Tribe-blue car, on her way to see her father. For no matter how much time passed, the game would always be there to play. And to win, you have to first know your opponent.

She didn't just want to forgive him to gain approval; then she'd be as bad as him. For he would be in her debt, and as a businesswoman, she knew how dangerous that was.

Asami knows it is easier to ask for permission than forgiveness.


	12. Chapter 12

**+==No Going Back==+**

She tries to move her legs. Wills them to budge at least a little bit and stop being so useless lying there in the bed covered in plaster. She has no choice but to stop when the shooting pains begin rocketing up her spine. So she listens. To the beat of her heart. A low, extremely slow drumming, coinciding with the thunder outside. It claps and cracks into the ground creating energy that spreads out into the earth like roots of electricity. She can feel it. Above ground the rain falls and she can feel that too, and the wind which carries the water into a storm. As the Avatar, as a force of nature herself, she can sense everything. Mostly because she has no choice. She can't go out there and start bending, she's stuck in here in her useless body. So she listens.

* * *

><p>It was morning when they got back. They were riding on Oogi the whole night even though everyone was about to pass out from exhaustion. It seemed that the only one being able to get any sleep, a frightfully still one, was Korra. She lied cradled in her father's arms. Tenzin wondered if he'd be able to let go of her once they reached Air Temple Island but quickly disregarded the thought in favor of his own wounds, concentrating on keeping still.<p>

There was a lot they didn't see, although they didn't have to (neither did anyone want to). It all spoke for itself. The shackles around her wrists and ankles which she had somehow managed to break free from. The terrifyingly large pool of poison leaving her body. They saw enough. Her eyes that glowed with the power of two unified spirits, one clinging hopelessly to the other, the other begging it to let go or they'd both die. For some reason, Raava was willing to follow Korra into darkness and take the Avatar cycle with her.

* * *

><p>When Katara first saw Korra, her first reaction was sadness, and she felt a bit selfish. Because it was sadness for herself and guilt. Aang made her promise to protect the next Avatar, like she had protected him. This reminded her of the time she saved his life, when he was struck out of the sky like an angel with it's wings being burned by lightning. There was no healing water that could undo what had happened this time. And she felt remorse because it was Korra who had to feel broken, not her. Although she has to experience saving the Avatar from the brink of death twice in a lifetime, it must be worse to relive it. However, Aang's spirit was no longer with Korra. Korra was living her own world of pain plus the grief of the thousands before her.<p>

Judging by what has happened to the girl in the year she was seventeen, you'd be surprised to learn that the average lifetime for the Avatar is a century. And what would surprise you even more would be what was going on in Korra's head during this time of great depress. She thought it wasn't worth it to cry for what was lost. It would take years to mourn every single one of them, all worthy of a personal moment. Instead, she let others cry for her. They don't think she knows, but she can't sleep. She has no choice but to listen.

* * *

><p>When the rest of them see her coming out of the infirmary, it was not on purpose. No one was supposed to be around when she left her bed in the wheelchair. But they were all there. Her two favourite brothers and friends were there which was unforgivable. Preferably no one was allowed to see her like this and she avoided people as much as she could now that she was conscious. Although they were a few feet away and her right eye was bandaged (along with her legs, torso, the most of her body), she could hear shameless gasps silently echo from mouths covered by hands shot up to cover their surprise. This was what she hated, the pitifulness of her condition. But she had no choice but to listen.<p>

The only one who didn't look at Korra in this moment with pity was Tenzin. He looked to her as the admirable person she was. With reverence in his eyes he watched her bruised and battered self struggle to wheel itself away. Even now she didn't give up. It gave him hope. Because after all this, Korra would become wiser. He knew that wisdom had nothing to with age but everything to do with experience and acceptance. She just had to listen.


	13. A New Beginning

_**A New Beginning**_

One step, two steps, up the steps. His robes flap in the wind. There's a lightness to his steps only found in airbenders. He moves soundlessly up the staircase and to the top of the tower to find... nothing. There's no one here. Tenzin became perplexed. Bowing over the edge he saw the party still in full swing, all their friends and family dancing along to the tunes of wind instruments. He backs away stroking his beard, wondering why Asami had lied to him.

Stepping out of the building, down at ground level, he makes his way back to the shore. Tenzin's steps barely make contact with the ground anymore it seems. The last few days, even with all it's destruction of Republic City, had made him feel lighter than ever before. It was like there was nothing stopping him from moving freely... except for the sight of Korra and Asami embracing at the steps to the island. He stops instantly. He watches them, they let go of each other, they say some things to each other, then they stand, and leave.

Quickly, Tenzin moves out of the way before anyone can see him. The pair who he had watched pass the bush he dived into, his grey eyes follow them, their dresses flowing in the air, Korra's steps bouncing so lightly you'd have thought she wasn't an earthbender too. Asami's shoulder bumps with the Avatar's. Their figures vanish after walking around a corner.

Gracious as she was, the Avatar holds the door open for the heiress as she enters to the living quarters. Korra follows Asami to her room. There they stop and face each other. Asami's eyes are trained on Korra's, they don't break eye contact, but slowly move into their own rooms. She starts packing, beginning with an extra set of clothes. Her backpack is borrowed from Pema. It's green, reminding her of her time in the Earth Kingdom. The backpack is also small and perfect. It fits all of her clothes. Meanwhile, the heiress was having a harder time packing. The Avatar enters the room and sees the dilemma.

"You don't need many clothes. You won't get dirty, cold, or wet in the Spirit World, unless we decide to go swimming, but then I can just waterbend us dry."

"Okay. I'll just bring this jacket, and some shoes. Oh, and these pants will be good I think."

"Asami," Korra says.

The woman in question looks over at the slightly shorter woman who is smiling gently. "Alright. You don't have to watch me. I can do this perfectly fine by myself."

Still smiling, Korra nods and heads outside.

The night sky is amazing. Absolutely gorgeous. Red, pink, purple... blue. A lovely gradient. Her aqua eyes follow a spirit flying in the sky. It's long and bold like a snake. All black and fierce, its head looking like a bird. It's these combinations of animals in spirits that make it so easy to spot them from a mile away. Some have large horns, and you know they could transform into a bull. Others though have no correlation to animals; standing on their hind legs with four arms and being so so tiny.

"Hello Korra."

She swirls around to find Bolin and Opal with their arms around each other. "Hey guys," she greets.

"What are you doing by yourself out here?" Bolin innocently asks. "Without your dress... and a backpack on your shoulders–are you leaving?"

"I'm just waiting for someone."

"Oh," he says, happily. "Okay, well, take care of yourself. We'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," Korra answers.

The pair take off back into the celebrating mess of people of Zhu Li's and Varrick's wedding party. Bolin's thoughts wander though, until he gets a slight headache. Korra barely has time to turn her head before someone else interrupts her.

"Ready to leave?" asks Asami.

"Yeah," Korra rose to her feet quickly. "Let's go."

The ride to the main islands of the city was short. That was the first time Asami had ever rode on an ice block. She'd do it again if she could hold Korra.

They approach the huge crater left open by the first spirit portal to ever be created by an Avatar. Even more spirits litter the surroundings here. The place is a spiritual hotspot–Asami notices by the way her friend's face lights up and how she takes a deep invigorating breath. They walk towards the portal, its stunning light shining over their features. To Korra, it looks like Asami is in the Avatar State, silly as that is. Those green glowing eyes capture hers and hold them unwavering. Both start to walk into the light. Hands reach out and grasp the other gingerly. They take these first steps into a new world together. They will face their future at each other's side, this was the unspoken promise made as Miss Sato and the Avatar gaze into each others spirits through their burning eyes.

Soon it is too much to handle and both close their eyes, still holding each other's hands, never letting go.

**To be continued... and to never end.**


End file.
